GIRLS YOUR AGE
by Lenore4L
Summary: Una noche de chicas y un asomo a los sentimientos del grupo de seis mujeres y sus problemas con el amor, los hombres, amistad, y el mundo en general. Porque las Joshimatsu necesitan urgentemente un poco de amor. ONE SHOT


**N/A: Cuando te confirman una segunda temporada de Osomatsu-san junto con la participación de su versión alterna femenina, sabes que necesitas dedicar un inútil one shot porque tu sistema de verdad lo necesita.**

 **Necesito mas vaginas con problemas en el fandom de Osomatsu-san, así que las he traído (soy de lo peor, lo sé)**

 **Por cierto, este fic también esta publicado en AO3 por lo que no es un plagio, soy la misma autora.**

000

GIRLS YOUR AGE

 _"De modo que aquí estoy y sé lo que estoy haciendo. Sé que estoy luchando sin parar contra imágenes negativas de perfección con las que me bombardean unos medios con los que estoy totalmente obsesionada. Y sé que cuantos mas hombres se sientan estimulados por mi, mas necesito compararme con otras."_

 _Irvine Welsh - Porno._

Noche de chicas.

O ese era el nombre que le daban al lío de cuerpos que estaban en el piso de la habitación de Osoko, unas cuantas enroscadas, hechas ovillo con sus cabezas recostadas en el estómago o las piernas de alguien mas.

Las seis mujeres luciendo esa versión de ellas que ni en sus mas alocados sueños serían capaces de mostrar al sexo opuesto ni siquiera en la mas íntima de las situaciones. No, porque esos eran sus reflejos mas reales, los mas crudos y por ende, los menos atractivos de ellas mismas.

El delineador negro que se corría bajo sus ojos faltos de ese brillo femenino pero tan lleno de nausea y fastidio, colilla tras colilla de cigarillo con la marca del labial rojo intenso en el filtro, el aroma penetrante del barniz de uñas, las ropas deportivas viejas y holgadas llenas de manchas sospechosas que ni siquiera ellas recordaban que eran, como bien podrían ser de pastel de chocolate como de semen de alguien del que ya no recordaban su nombre.

Bajo la estela de humo de tabaco, el olor dulzón de la loción desmaquillante, y una que otra cerveza, las seis se reían como bobas. En noches como esas en las que la agenda de todas coincidía para una noche de desvelo y charla larga, se sentían como una especie de parodía adolescente solo que sin ese melancólico encanto que trae consigo la juventud; ellas eran mas bien la versión adulta, el despojo rescatable que queda tras chocar de lleno con la realidad y darte cuenta que no todo es como un capitulo de _Sex & The City._

-Conocí a alguien- dijo de la nada Osoko que estaba boca arriba en el piso.

La noche era cálida por lo que estaba usando solo una sudadera color rojo, todas habían adivinado que era de un hombre puesto que le quedaba notablemente holgada y lo suficientemente larga como para llegar hasta su cadera pero no terminaba de cubrirle hasta las piernas, aunque poco le importaba a ella si andaba por ahí en su propia casa mostrando las pantaletas blancas y sus piernas rechonchas que sinceramente odiaba.

Osoko era de caderas amplias y por lo tanto sus piernas también sufrían de este mal así que sus rollizos muslos siempre lograban desmentirla cuando quería ocultar su verdadera talla. Haciendo juego con ellos su busto era demasiado grande, pero no un voluptuoso sexy como el de Jyuuishiko, era ese par de tetas gordas que ella detestaba pero que a veces le eran tan útiles, sobre todo en su trabajo. Dios sabía que su jefe no hubiera notado sus dotes de lider de no ser por su escote pronunciado.

-Vaya Osoko, que raaaaaro que comiences una conversación con ese tema- dijo con sarcasmo Ichiko que estaba sentada en la esquina contraria con la cabeza de Jyuuishiko en su regazo. Ichiko por su parte llevaban un aburrido blusón negro de satín con un encaje que mas que sensual, la hacían ver como una anciana, sobre todo cuando su largo cabello negro caía sobre su hombro contrastando con el pálido anémico de su rostro sin maquillaje. No se veía mal, solo se veía de su edad y tal vez con mas cansancio del que correspondía a sus años.

-Él es diferente- debatió Osoko llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca dejando la marca de su beso carmín en el proceso.

-Si me dieran dinero por cada vez que te escucho decir eso ya no tendría que trabajar nunca- comentó Karako que estaba recostada a un lado de Jyuiishiko, abrazando a Todoko desde la espalda pasando sus brazos por la cintura diminuta de la castaña como dos cucharitas que encajaban a la perfección.

-¡Lo digo en serio, esta vez es real!- chilló Osoko sacando el humo de su cigarrillo mientras hablaba y se incorporaba en el piso dejando que la sudadera roja le resbalara por el hombro.

-Tan real como los ultimos dos ¿Cuánto dinero te sacaron, dices?- preguntó Todoko con risitas traviesas a la vez que crueles viendo a la otra castaña fruncir el seño.

-Eso es pasado, soy una mujer nueva y por eso necesito un nuevo amor. Él es diferente, lo sé por la manera en como me trata- decía Osoko ahora sentada en el piso con sus piernas flexionadas.

-Oh, ¿No te trata como a su madre? Eso si que es nuevo- dijo Ichiko arrastrando la voz como era su costumbre y riéndose con risitas bajas y breves.

Todas en ese círculo de amigas se conocían demasiado bien como para estar bien conscientes de que eran una gran colección de patologias, trastornos y clichés que intentaban sobrevivir, no se diga a su vida diaria, sino a sus familias, trabajos, círculos sociales y sobre todo al estigma que representa ser mujer.

Y encabezando la lista siempre estaba Osoko.

Veintipocos, neurótica, controladora, con una extraña versión de lo que sería un síndrome de persecusión pues sentía todo el tiempo que debía encontrar un marido antes de que su reloj biologico la alcanzara, o las habladurías de su familia, o la presión de la oficina, o su edad, o prácticamente todo lo que la rodeaba.

Tenía también la extraña tendencía a adoptar un papel sumamente maternal o de "hermana mayor" (como la misma Osoko lo llamaba) para atraer hombres, y obviamente todo aquel con el que se líaba terminaba con un severo complejo de Edipo y Osoko mas que una pasional y ferviente amante, terminaba por ser un sustituo de madre, lo que alimentaba su personalidad controladora y de paso, su amargura.

-Ichiko, el día que dejes de actuar como una perra tal vez entiendas como es enamorarse y encontrar al indicado- declaró terminantemente Osoko haciendo que Ichiko volviera a reír esta vez con una carcajada sin rastro de humor.

-El índicado ¿Según quién? ¿Tu desesperación o tu madre recordandote que "Osoko-chan, ya estás en edad de sentar cabeza"?- imitó dramáticamente la de cabello negro haciendo reír a Jyuuishiko que seguía en su regazo y antes que ofenderse como se esperaba de Osoko, esta echó a reir a carcajdas tal vez dejádose llevar por el estado de embrigante tranquilidad que se respiraba en ese diminuto cuarto lleno de estrogeno, junto con los grados de alcohol en su sangre.

-¡Madre, gracias por alimentar mi inseguridad y codependencia emocional!- gritó Osoko echando a reír y junto con ella, el resto de sus amigas.

Luego la castaña se abrazó a sí misma mientras se dejaba caer en las piernas de Choroko que era quien estaba mas cerca leyendo una revista ignorando la charla del resto.

-Encontrar un marido debería ser como cerrar un negocio. Ambas partes llegar a un acuerdo que beneficie a los dos sin tener que involucrarse emocionalmente, solo ganancias palpables para ambos, firmar ese maldito contrato y solo verse para lo estrictamente necesario ¿Porqué tu salud mental tiene que estar dentro de esos términos? ¿Porqué tengo que sentirme como mierda cuando un hombre no quiere verme o cuando sencillamente no está interesado en mi? ¿Porqué no puedo hacerlos sentir mierda yo? Siempre siempre siempre siempre tengo que ser yo la que al final del día se siente culpable por no poder retenerlos- decía Osoko jugando con los dedos de los pies de Choroko que los movía frenéticamente.

-Porque todo tu razonamiento es equivocado desde el momento en que usas la palabra "retener"- respondió la de lentes con tono indiferente.

-Y por lo que dices ¿Ese nuevo amor tuyo no te hace sentir bien?- preguntó Todoko acurrcándose mas cerca del cuerpo de Karako que estrechó el abrazo.

-¡Claro que no! Él... no es así...- dijo Osoko con un tono que suavizó repentinamente. En cambio ya todas conocían las diferentes facetas de enamoramiento de Osoko.

Pasaba del embeleso inicial al enamoramiento profundo, seguido del amargo despertar, la negación, la dependencia, la depresión, el abandono, el duelo y conocer a alguien mas para comenzar de nuevo.

-Además de ser diferente, le encantan mis pechos- dijo Osoko ahora tocándose con lujuria sus propios senos por debajo de la sudadera dejando ver su vientre y toda su ropa interior.

-¡Es genial ¿Cierto?! Cuando no pueden quitarles las manos de encima- se unió Jyuuishiko tocando sus propios atributos a lo que todas rodaron los ojos fastidiadas a la vez que mortalmente envidiosas del hecho de que Jyuuishiko era la unica con un cuerpo de muerte para el cual no tenía que matarse para conservarlo.

-Ya te dije que ese no es tu unico encanto- le reprendió Ichiko quitándole las manos del pecho y mirándola con reproche a lo que la morena artifical solo se encogió de hombros riéndose como tonta.

Para Jyuuishiko la frase "No eres tan lista, pero tienes otras cualidades..." se ajustaba perfectamente. Reía como tonta, actuaba como una tonta, se fingía ignorante de todo y para cuando acordó, ella misma se creía tonta; comenzando así a explotar el resto de sus "otras cualidades".

No era díficil admitir que la morena a pesar de su falso rubio, bronceado, pestañas y ojos, tenía un físico que hacía que la mandibula se te desprendiera y ella estaba consciente de ello, muy consciente (lo que desmentía que fuera tonta). Sabía perfectamente el efecto que tenía sobre los hombres, los fugaces momentos de felicidad que otorgaba y como estos a cambio daban también fugaces pedazos de algo que parece amor, compañía y esas otras bobadas que suplían el autoestima. Jyuuishiko también era muy consciente de que una mujer inteligente o demasíado lista intimida, o sencillamente se da cuenta facilmente de cosas que duelen como las mentiras o la alianza de oro que el chico guapo del bar se quita del dedo y se guarda en el bolsillo antes de abordarla. Por eso Jyuuishiko se reía y era tonta y volvía a retocarse el maquillaje como quien entra en personaje. Porque de esa manera todo dolía menos.

-Es cierto, Jyuuishiko tiene otros encantos como poder asfixiar a alguien en ese par de muslos- se rió Todoko de nuevo con ese tono venenoso que Jyuuishiko pretendió no entender y solo rió con su voz estridente.

-¿Crees que pueda hacerlo? La proxima vez lo intentaré.- coincidió la rubia aceptando el reto.

-¿Cómo alguien puede asfixiar a otra persona con sus piernas?- preguntó de la manera mas inocente posible Karako.

Hubo un silencio largo en el que sus amigas la voltearon a ver con esa expresión incrédula que a veces dibujaban después de que Karako dijera algun comentario inocentón de ese tipo.

-Karako, lo que tú necesitas aun mas que Jyuuishiko es una buena sesión de sexo oral- dijo Todoko volteándose para encarar a su amiga y poniéndose encima de ella en un movimiento maestro; dándole un beso en la mejilla, bajó hasta el estomago de la otra que la detuvo antes de que hiciera algo extraño.

-¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!- chilló Karako con la cara roja encendiendo su tez morena y obligando a Todoko a levantarse de nuevo. La de cabello largo riéndose con sus risitas fingidas le dio un beso de disculpa en ambas mejillas y volvió a abrazarse a ella mientras la otra respiraba profundo para calmarse.

-Uh... me pregunto si a las chicas también les gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas, o si les gustarán mis pechos como a los hombres- dijo Jyuishiko entonces recorriendo su propio cuerpo envuelto en su diminuto conjunto para dormir, pasando sus ojos por cada rincón de este como si estuviera reconociendo su propia piel por primera vez.

-Por supuesto que les gusta- ronroneó Todoko adornando la afirmación con una sonrisa que hacía que sus labios se curvearan recordando la boca de un conejo.

-Espero no estés pensando en seducir mujeres o algo así. No finjas ser gay solo para sentirte querida- dijo secamente Ichiko pegándole un golpecito en la frente a la falsa rubia que soltó un ligero quejido.

-No voy a fingir nada, además... siempre es agradable ser querida por otras personas- dijo Jyuiishiko bajando sus manos por su estómago hasta llegar a su pubis; con su propio lenguaje corporal parecía dar por hecho que el cariño inmediatamente se relacionaba con su sexo.

Ichiko siempre notaba esto, al ser la mas cercana a Jyuishiko, atreviéndose a decir incluso que era su mejor amiga, le arrebató la manos de ahí con severidad y la miró también con el mismo gesto. Y Jyuishiko siempre le respondía con la misma sonrisa avergonzada.

-No hay nada de malo en querer que te amen ¿No?... Bueno, debe ser lindo que alguien esté enamorado de tí o al menos interesado en un aspecto romántico- dijo por lo bajo Karako, rara vez ella hablaba sin su voz fuerte y segura de siempre pero era siempre cuando se tocaban esos temas que flotaba en ella un aire femenino que usualmente era totalmente ajeno a su personalidad.

-Ow, nuestra virginial Karako quiere ser querida también- se burló Osoko que apagaba lo que restaba de su cigarrillo en su lata de cerveza vacia, al mismo tiempo, Ichiko encendía otro.

-Dejala, nadie en esta habitación recordamos cuando fue la ultima vez que Karako tuvo novio. Todos terminan huyendo cuando ven ese abdomen, tienes mas músculos que un hombre- comentó Ichiko tomando el cigarrillo entre su dedo indice y anular con delicadeza mientras su cabello ahora caía por su espalda dándole ese perfil elegante y un aire algo _vintage_.

Karako entonces se volteó rompiendo el abrazo con Todoko.

-¡¿Y sólo porque lastimo su frágil masculinidad tengo que dejar de ejercitarme?! Si un hombre no puede aceptar que trabajo mas que él entonces...- comenzó a decir Karako recuperando su energía a la hora de hablar.

-Entonces ¿Qué?- preguntó Ichiko con una media sonrisa burlona a lo que la otra morena frunció los labios tragándose sus propias palabras.

-Nada, solo quiero decir que si un hombre va a interesarse en mi entonces debe aceptarme como soy- dijo por lo bajo Karako intentando ocultar su sonrojo de vergüenza sabiendo que Ichiko no perdería una oportunidad para burlarse de ella.

Karako era la rareza de las seis, la unica del grupo que parecía estar cien por ciento cómoda en su propia piel (una verdadera rareza en el mundo en general).

La muchacha de actitud tosca, piel morena por las horas de ejercicio bajo el sol, de risa estridente y sorprendentemente la mas sobreprotectora de todas, disfrutaba cada día manteniendose ajena y al margen de todo lo que parecía perturbar al resto.

Poco le importaba ese despiadado mundo femenino de imagen, dietas, creciente neurosis por la edad, histeria por la maternidad y otro largo etcétera. Karako no dudaba un segundo al gritar que tenía hambre, no se preocupaba de lucir como en la alfombra roja cuando salía a hacer ejercicio y sudaba a chorros como cualquier otro ser humano, amaba su cuerpo entero y por ende lo trabajaba y cuidaba, y era todo este amor el que despertaba las envidias dentro de su círculo mas cercano. Karako era libre de complejos y paranoías, sin embargo seguía siendo victima de la etiqueta que traía pegada en la frente al mantenerse soltera.

En algún momento, el bombardeo que viene de prácticamente todos lados puede mermar incluso la coraza mas fuerte y Karako, lejos de su fortaleza física envidiable, irónicamente también tendía a ser la mas sensible de las seis.

Realmente no le interesaba una boda o ser bonita o una rosa fresca de la sociedad, lo que entristecía sus días era un deje de soledad. Como el escuchar todo el tiempo de su soltería la había convencido de que esta era sinónimo de soledad y al mismo tiempo como la soledad automáticamente se traducía como algo negativo.

-Las relaciones románticas están sobrevaloradas- criticó por fin Choroko que bajó su revista al ver frustrado su intento de leer gracias a la cháchara de sus amigas.

-Amén hermana- dijo Ichiko y ambas se estiraron todo lo que pudieron para alcanzarse y chocar los cinco al estar de acuerdo en algo, cosa que solía pasar a menudo cuando esos temas entraban a colación.

-¿Cómo el romance puede estar sobrevalorado? Es una parte importante de nuestras vidas- contradijo Karako a lo que Todoko en su abrazo pareció incómoda al escucharla decir eso.

-Tonterias. Somos adictos a la sensación de enamoramiento pero no estamos dispuestos a dejar la piel por nuestra pareja cuando el primer flechazo perdió su efecto, deja de valer la pena. Por eso estamos en esta constante busqueda del amor, porque somos yonquis de la oxitocina y la adrenalina; lo mismo daría inhalar cocaína que enamorarse- declaró Choroko con fastidio a lo que Ichiko dándole una larga inhalada a su cigarrillo volvía a sonreirse.

-Para ser una otaku reprimida a veces dices cosas bastante inteligentes- le felicitó muy a su manera Ichiko a lo que Choroko fingió no escucharla.

-¿Y entonces como haces para satisfacer tus necesidades? Todo mundo necesitamos a alguien a nuestro lado, no sé... intimidad o algo así...- discutió de nuevo Karako que defendía fervientemente en todo momento su romántica idea del amor y la vida en pareja aunque su experiencia en el asunto fuera casi nula.

-Por favor Karako, he tenido mas intimidad con mi vibrador que con un hombre- respondió secamente Choroko logrando que el resto de sus amigas a excepción de Karako echaran a reir a carcajdas casi neuróticas.

-¡Oh claro ¿Cómo olvidarnos de eso?- dijo Osoko que corría hasta uno de sus cajones y escarbó en ellos sacando un exagerado dildo de color rosa fluorescente.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Acaso vamos a tener una fiesta lesbica? Haberme dicho antes y hubiera traído mis juguetes y la lenceria sensual- decía muerta de risa Todoko mientras le arrebataba el juguete a Osoko.

-Intenté usarlo alguna vez pero creo que esas cosas no son para mi- decía Osoko mientras el resto de las chicas examinaban su reciente adquisición, todas se burlaban y reían mientras que Karako parecía extremadamente ofuscada por la vista de un pene falso, o la exagerada recreación de uno.

-Te entiendo, ojalá fuera como Choroko y pudiera vivir toda mi vida solo masturbándome- decía Ichiko que habiéndose liberado del peso de Jyuuishiko de sus piernas jugaba con el dildo entre sus manos sintiéndo el extraño tacto del latex en la punta de sus dedos.

-Por supuesto que no puedes, Choroko no quiere una pareja porque sencillamente no es lo suyo, tú no la quieres porque estás resentida con los hombres; si me lo permites, diría que es un resentimiento casi patológico.- criticó Todoko ahora trenzando de nuevo su cabello que se había revuelto un poco al estar en el piso.

Ichiko: Indiferente, fría, misteriosa, de voz aterciopelada que arrastraba las palabras al dirigirse a los hombres con actitud despreciativa. O en traducción de Todoko, la fachada perfecta para alguien que se muere de miedo de entablar verdadera intimidad con otra persona.

Ichiko ostentaba cierto recelo a los del sexo opuesto, pretendía no enterarse de nada y fingir desinterés cuando el mundo entero sabía que al igual que Osoko, estaba desesperada por un novio y que realmente no odiaba a los hombres, odiaba la idea preconcebida que tenía de ellos, la que le habían injertado desde la tierna infancia. Quería compañía, rogaba por ella, sin embargo el miedo en forma de distante fríaldad se hacía paso antes que nada.

¿A qué tenía realmente miedo? A su fragilidad, a la manera tan fácil que un macho insensible, violento y frío podría venir a destrozarla a voluntad con solo así desearlo.

Los hombres son malos, no confies en ellos, no les des tu corazón, no les des tu confianza, no te abras con ellos, son mounstruos envueltos en un atractivo disfraz.

Era esa la imagen que todo mundo se había empeñado en dejarle con respecto al otro genero, idea que alimentaba todo el tiempo con las nada sanas historias de sus amigas y posiblemente sus también escasas experiencias (por mucho que se burlaba de Karako, ella tampoco estaba muy versada en el tema del sexo, mucho menos del amor; la diferencia recaía en el hecho de que Karako se mantenía optimista, e Ichiko había elegido por ponerse a la defensiva).

-Yo... no sé si sea algo patologico pero ¿Está realmente mal no querer romance? Quiero decir, no tengo nada contra los hombres, Dios sabe que los adoro- decía Choroko entonces.

-Claro, en sus versiones 2D y viéndolos tener sexo uno con el otro- apuntó Osoko a lo que Choroko frunció el gesto.

-¡Exacto! ¡Es el único tipo de amor que me interesa!- exclamó emocionada la de lentes acomodándoselos mientras los pantalones de su pijama holgada le resbalaban por la cintura.

-Pero es un amor de fantasía ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?- le criticó Jyuishiko que se recostaba ahora sobre su vientre y apoyaba los codos en el piso.

-¿Y qué hay de divertido en el amor real?... Sinceramente no lo entiendo y la verdad es que tampoco me interesa entenderlo. Muchos años seguí el juego de querer un novio pero sigo sin entender y no me siento mal por ello ¿Creen que haya algo mal conmigo? Quiero decir, algo mal por no sentir nada ante el hecho de no poder enamorarme en un aspecto romántico. ¿Soy extraña?- preguntó Choroko y al igual que Jyuuishiko se pasaba las manos por su propio cuerpo, redescubriéndose, palpando su pecho casi plano pero intentando encontrar en él algún indicio de su corazón.

Mientras se pasaba la manos por el pecho, Choroko se perdía de nuevo en un viejo complejo juvenil. Cuando todas sus compañeras de colegio notaban al sexo opuesto o algunas a su mismo sexo, cuando se daban esos primeros roces, aproximaciones, relaciones que dejaban muy atrás la amistad y Choroko se mantenía al margen sintiéndose un fenómeno.

Y al final todas queremos encajar ¿Cierto? Y nos unimos al juego de seducción torpe de pre-puber, y luego este se convierte en parte de la fachada de persona funcional y después un día cuando te encuentras a tí misma mas y mas vacía te cansas y decides dejar de fingir y te sacudes la idea de la soledad, la idea de la soltería, de como le has fallado a todos tus allegados hasta que te encuentras mas ligera al dejar de fallarte a tí misma.

-Eres totalmente rara y anormal- apuntó Osoko para luego embestirla en un abrazo.

-Pero estás bien justo así, nunca tendré que preocuparme por que robes a mi novio.- decía Osoko para luego reirse al ver la cara de reproche de su amiga.

-Solo bromeo. Aunque si me preguntas mas que rara... creo que es sorprendente, el solo hecho que puedas decir con tanta seguridad que no necesitas una pareja y mucho menos te interesa... me gustaría poder decir lo mismo con tanta seguridad, mejor dicho, me gustaría saber como se siente eso. No necesitar amor- decía con aspecto soñador Osoko a la vez que ligeramente triste.

-¡Pero sí siento amor! No hables como si fuera una insensible, por algo estoy aquí con ustedes, las quiero a todas- decía Choroko sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir haciendo que entonces todas se arrojaran a ella y terminara en el piso con un montón de cuerpos encima suyo.

-¡Ow, nosotras también te queremos!- decían todas al unísono haciendo que Choroko se sacudiera para intentar quitarlas de encima.

-¡Basta basta, ya entendí, no puedo respirar!- gritaba la castaña.

-¿Y tú porque te ríes de esa manera, Todoko? Siempre parece que te estás burlándo de nosotras, como si tú no tuvieras ningún problema del que quejarte- le criticó Choroko a la otra muchacha que se sentó por fin usando la base de la cama como respaldo y alisando sus pantaloncillos cortos rebosantes de holanes, justo como los de una princesa cursi y de fantasía.

-Mi vida es perfecta, yo soy perfecta, no tengo nada de que lloriquear como ustedes- decía la chica haciendo hacía atrás su larga trenza a lo que el resto la miró con ojos de escrutinio.

-Oh cierto, la señorita novia trofeo no sufre por nada siempre y cuando sus hombres le lleguen al precio- decía Ichiko seguida de las risas de Jyuishiko.

-Así son las cosas Ichiko, si alguien quiere estar conmigo al menos debe de tener lo minímo, no soy como ustedes que se conforman con cualquier cosa. Mi compañía lo vale- presumía la castaña con su tono de voz haciendose un poco mas agudo de lo que era en realidad, en ese irritante intento de sonar mas linda al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrosaban todavía mas, un reflejo de su propio cuerpo.

-Eres un caso bastante triste- dijo Choroko frunciendo el ceño.

-Mides tu valor como persona usando como parametro la cantidad de dinero que los hombres invierten en ti- dijo con una brutal sinceridad Choroko viendo como la mueca de Todoko se quebraba ligeramente pero se esmeraba en mantenerla mientras sacudía su melena castaña y ondulada.

-No mido nada; tal vez no estés familiarizada con esto pero soy como toda chica, nuestra belleza es nuestra carta ganadora en un mundo de hombres. Si ellos quieren darme su dinero no soy quien para decirles que no. Voy a seguir fingiendo un rato que ellos tienen el control sobre mi cuando en realidad soy yo la que los tiene en la palma de mi mano o de mis piernas... al final yo tomo las decisiones, soy yo usándolos a ellos no ellos a mi- declaró Todoko y mas que un argumento parecía estar defendiendose y dando excusas.

Todoko, en resumidas cuentas, el gran signo de interrogación en el grupo de amigas.

Era bonita, de modales frescos y desenfadados, popular, no había día en que no tuviera un compromiso, su lista de contactos se elevaba al infinito; _likes_ y corazones por montones en sus redes sociales. Excelente conversadora, buen gusto, estilo, pretendientes por kilos dispuestos a besarle los pies, y aun con ello Todoko seguía vendiéndose cual objeto.

¿Porqué una mujer con todas esas virtudes continuaba dándose a cambio de regalos y viajes? Pudiendo costearlos y ganárselos por sí misma, siempre terminaba haciendo uso de su retorcida personalidad y físico para obtenerlo de alguien mas, pagando el precio correspondiente, obvio.

Y seguía mintiéndole a sus amigas, y a ella misma, excusándose con el discurso de un supuesto empoderamiento que bien podría ser cierto pero que también encubría algo muy parecido a lo que sucedía con Jyuuishiko: Entre mas atención recibiera de los hombres su percepción de si misma mejoraba, entre mas la admiraran y desearan, ella mas se querría, entre mas aceptación recibiera de terceros, mas se aceptaría a si misma aunque nunca llegaba a satisfacerse del todo.

-No me gusta que hagas eso- dijo Karako entonces adoptando ese papel que secundaba al de Osoko, como una segunda hermana mayor, haciendo ese gesto de preocupación el unico capaz de desarmar la fachada de Todoko, quien tras toda esa frivolidad bien construída tenía su propio corazón, tan ridículamente frágil, como profundo el vacío que intentaba llenar.

-No me regañes, tú no- decía Todoko tras haber recuperado y recompuesto su careta, endulzando su voz a niveles empalagosos y abrazando a Karako de una manera que casi siempre dejaba de ser fraternal, pasando sus manos por la cintura y la espalda baja de Karako.

-Aunque pongas esa cara, seguiré estando en contra de lo que haces- decía Karako fingiendo severidad mientras Todoko con su pequeño y delgado cuerpo se pegaba a la morena todo cuanto le era posible y le regaba besos por la cara ante las risitas de Karako que ya sin resistirse recibía los gestos de cariño al mismo tiempo que Osoko y Choroko compartían miradas de complicidad.

-Tododoko, a veces eres tan lesbiana- le bromeó Osoko a lo que la castaña todavía enganchada a Karako le sonrió de manera sospechosa.

-¿Y a que viene el tono de sorpresa? No recuerdo haberles dicho nunca que soy heterosexual- decía dándole un beso corto y casto en el cuello a Karako que no se enteraba de nada.

En realidad a nadie le sorprendía el comentario o la supuesta confesión, todas (tal vez excepto por Karako) estaban al tanto de que Todoko parecía estar balanceándose constantemente en medio de una extraña bisexualidad de la que solo se sentía segura en compañia de ellas, mas especificamente de Karako por quien sentía un cariño especial sin nunca terminar de concretarse en nada gracias a la eterna ingenuidad de Karako.

-De ser así dame un poco de amor a mi también, tal vez deje a mi novio y me cambie por las vaginas- decía Osoko acercándose a Todoko que estaba colgada a Karako.

-Oigan ¿De qué hablan? ¿Cómo terminamos hablando de vaginas?- decía Karako mientras las demás se unían.

-Siempre terminamos hablando de eso- decía con tono cansino Ichiko pero también riéndose mientras Jyuishiko se levantaba para seguir al resto.

-¡Yo quiero intentar, yo quiero intentar!- decía la rubia en medio de carcajadas y abalanzándose sobre las otras tres.

-Osea que esto sí terminó en una fiesta lesbica- dijo por ultimo Choroko viendo de nuevo el lío de cuerpos femeninos que se abrazaban y reían como tontas en medio de chistes sexuales y de sus propios trastornos emocionales.

Desenmascarándose entre ellas mismas sin temer al prejuicio puesto que todas sufrían de lo mismo, un poco de todo en diferentes magnitudes y aun con ello intentaban sobrevivir.

En medio del aroma de cigarrillo, cerveza, perfume, barniz y su propio olor corporal; bajo risas bobaliconas y besos castos entre ellas, muestras de cariño e insultos que posiblemente eran dichos como una pequeña venganza por críticas anteriores.

Así era su amistad y aun mas que sus problemas, dilemas y tristezas, eso era una parte de sus vidas y una de las relaciones que mas valoraban, que hacía todo un poco mas soportable.


End file.
